Communication technology has had a significant impact on the lifestyles of consumers. For example, satellite systems have enhanced the quality and coverage of cellular phone systems. Satellites have also revolutionized television/radio broadcasting by providing alternatives to terrestrial-based broadcasting. Improved multimedia technology has enabled video conferencing over the Internet, which has reduced the cost of doing business.
Communication systems are increasingly becoming interactive. Movies on television can be ordered on demand. Goods can be ordered while viewing advertisements for the goods on television and on the Internet. Suppliers selling products on the Internet can track orders placed by consumers and advertise related products to those consumers. Additionally, consumers can specify their preferences and receive information selectively from the suppliers. Consumers, however, need to log on to the Internet to view the information and benefit from it.